


Screams in the Night

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: Soulmate Thing [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I am such trash for soulmate Aus but I never write them, I never feel like I can write like pure romance with them since that's already done, John Laurens is dying because I am evil, M/M, Soulmate AU, but at the same time, but you know, i am trash, it buffs, like they are so cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens!” It’s strangled and broken and it hurts like hell, the burning through his chest, like someone is putting a dagger through him.<br/>He feels everything John does, since they’d met, that’s how soulmates worked. You met them and you felt it, your hearts skipped a beat, and for a moment they stopped only to start again to beat in time with the others and from that moment forward you could feel their pain, their pleasure, their joy, lust, envy, hatred, love, all of it down to the deepest recesses of your bones and John was dying because Alex felt like he was dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams in the Night

“Laurens!” It’s strangled and broken and it hurts like hell, the burning through his chest, like someone is putting a dagger through him. His movement wake Eliza, her hands rubbing gentle circles on his back, but it feels like the air is gone and he can’t breathe, and he can feel the tears and sweat on his face.

“Alexander, are you ok?”

“He’s dying Betsey, he’s…” Another sudden stab of pain and he barely holds back the cry again, and she’s up and at the desk in an instant, she’s writing quickly and he’s in agony. He feels everything John does, since they’d met, that’s how soulmates worked. You met them and you felt it, your hearts skipped a beat, and for a moment they stopped only to start again to beat in time with the others and from that moment forward you could feel their pain, their pleasure, their joy, lust, envy, hatred, love, all of it down to the deepest recesses of your bones and John was dying because Alex felt like he was dying and Eliza was passing him whatever she had written so that he could sign the bottom of it A.Ham and then she rushed out into the night still in her nightgown.

He’d had the pleasure of being shot before and that’s what this was, through his abdomen, and he could feel it all as it happened to Laurens, as he fought for breath. You couldn’t die from their pain, but there were some who lost their minds, knowing exactly how it happened, how those final moments felt for them, too overwhelming to comprehend. Eliza is back in the room, and she’s sitting in front of him, a hand on his cheek while the other holds a damp rag.

“I’ve sent a rider to Washington, and another to where Laurens’ regiment should be now.” She said, pushing the hair out of his face.

Alex had been blessed with two soulmates, John and Eliza, all three of their hearts beat in time, though Eliza and John weren’t soulmates, but he felt her pain, and she felt his. He knew she felt his sorrow now but she couldn’t feel the pain that stemmed from Laurens. “He’s been shot before, he’ll be ok.” Alex shook his head. “Yes, yes he will, listen to me Alexander, he’s going to be ok, remember when you were telling me about the time he got shot in the shoulder and just switched his sword to his other hand.” Alex remembers it well, John had registered it but it sat in the recess of his mind, but Alex had felt the full force of the blow.

The tie between them was coming undone and Alex could feel it uncoiling, could feel his life seeping away, but this was John Laurens he didn’t go without a fight, he could feel the pain becoming worse, his thoughts swimming, and then a sharp pain across his cheek, John’s attempt at staying awake, staying alive.

It had never been this intense, this exact, he could feel the grass and dirt as he clawed at it, could practically see it all through John’s eyes, his mind racing, his heart slowing down but not Alex’s, Alex’s kept moving at a proper pace but he could swear it was his own.

“No, no, no.” Eliza had pulled him forward and he felt like a child as she rubbed his back and neck.

John’s life flashed through his mind in half a second and the tie snapped and Alex screamed, his heart shattering even as Eliza held him. The pain disappeared but in its absence it left a void that hurt worse than anything else he'd ever felt. He found himself clutching at his chest, clutching at anything, he couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t be, he couldn't, he, he, he was gone.

From the other room he could hear Philip crying, and Eliza seems torn about staying or going to tend to him and Alex gestures towards the door, she leaves with a glance over shoulder at him, pity in her eyes. He doesn’t move for a long time, the letter arrives a few days later and he buries himself in work, doesn’t let himself mourn for more than moments at a time, sometimes it’ll hit him, how the fights he used to get into felt on Alex’s skin and the lack of it is a reminder each day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could write some more for this verse but idk yet. Tumblr is oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com and I adore comments and those who write them.
> 
> Also I fucking love writing Alexander calling her Betsey.


End file.
